Battle of Rich and Poor
One day a young hobo named Betty White was very Hungry. She snuck into the Governers Mansion and took some bread to feed her family, but the Navy cook saw her and called in the guards. Betty was followed home to Ravens cove later that day bye navy spies. The next day an invasion erupt through Ravens Cove. While Jolly Roger and the EITC battled Betty escaped and traveled into the future with help from Madam Zigma. Hobo would grow up to bring revenge on the rich... Main battles *Battle of Royals (tie) *Kingshead Raid (poor win) *Attack on Black Pearl Island (poor win) *Scarlet Dragon Mutiny (rich win) *Hobo Island Invasion (rich Hobo was older and he even discovered an island, which he named it Hobo Island. Only hobos were allowed on the island, but soon there were many hobos on the island. Hobo told them they should attack the Governor's Mansion and take all the food for themselves. The Rich Citizens and Navy wanted to prevent this and they did so by declairing war on the poor. The Royal Navy invaded Hobo Island and captured hobo's First-Mate Plunderskull. The Poor could not defeat the Rich in battle, because the rich had stronger weapons and the Poor only had Crude weapons. Things began to turn when the EITC started making people pay taxes to rebuild for the island destructions on Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres. People all over began to lose jobs and become poor. They found a Tax haven in the form of Hobo Island. The People wanted to help Captain Hobo win the war. The Poor now had a very large numerical advantage. Soon a battle was to begin, a huge attack on Port Royal called the Battle of Royals. Battle of Royals December 5, 1735 - December 7, 1735 The main plan was to capture Becket and demand a high priced ransom. With the ransom money we could buy weapons and war ships and would have a huge advantage by having some of the best weapons and the most men. Hobo and a small group of spies snuck into the mansion using a small enterance in the back of the mansion. Once inside the men silently killed the rest of the men and stole their uniforms. Now looking like EITC soldiers, they got past the men with ease. Once inside Beckets office they killed the guards and locked the doors. Hobo found Plunderskull tied to a chair. Becket pulled out a pistol and demanded they leave or Plunderskull dies. Luckly Becket did not notice I was behind him. I disarmed Becket and the crew jumped through the window landing in the Governers pool. Then they climbed the fence and escaped to the docks. Only to find the ship was over run by EITC officers. Becket was free and our crew were sentenced to the death penelty. That night an evacuation team lead by Edward Stormhawk snuck into town. Guards were everywhere patroling the town. The mission was to sneak into the cells and free the men without being spoted. There was a sewer way below Fort Charles which was big enough to fit through. As the men climbed out a patroling officer spotted the men and alarmed the other men. Soon the fort was flooded with soldiers and a huge battle began. Stormhawk snuck to the jails to free the others. Once freed Hobo ordered all men to fall back to the ship. The door were baricaded off by the EITC, so hobo and the crew had to scale the walls and climb up to the cannon defense towers. The only way out was to jump off the cannon defense towers and hopefully not get peirced by the rocks in the water. Most of the men made it ok but sadly Stormhawk wasn't so lucky. We swam to the waiting ship and escaped. We may not have Becket but they had Plunderskull safe again. Kingshead raid December 24, 1735 – January 6, 1736 It was a cold night that Christmas eve. We were unsuccessful on capturing Becket a few months earlier. Beckets guards stayed with him at all times now and never left his sight. There was only one way to get powerful weapons now, to steel it. The weapons were located safely at the top of Kingshead. The pirates ported on a secret dock located at the back of Kingshead. The dock was completely forgotten about by the navy which meant it had no guards or gates. The pirates ran into the cave leading out to the dock and climbed up a small hole on the caves top. Now that the small crew was in the fort it was time to open the main gates. Once the gates opened the rest of the men would charge it and a huge battle would begin. Sadly they weren't so lucky. The gate tower was heavily guarded and there would be no way the small crew could take them all. There was only other option, blow down the doors. The powder kegs were located in the armory which was lightly guarded and Hobo and his crew didn't have much trouble getting the kegs. Hopefully these old kegs would still work. For once luck was on Hobos side. The kegs blew the doors open and thousands of men charged through. Swords clashed and cannons flared. After 3 days of nonstop fighting the crew grew tired, but it seemed like the navy could fight for ever. "Perhaps we could get them navy swine to fight against these dogs,"Hobo ordered. I had a plan. I told the navy comander the EITC were going to kill them next. The plan worked and the officers comanded the men to attack all EITC. The navy also told us where to find the EITC weapon catch. As the crew enter the room they realize they ran strait into a trap. The Navy commander turned out to be a spy for becket the whole time. As the crew were taken to be hanged but a few navy soldiers became aware their comander was a spy and they began to help us pirates. As the navy men fought, we snuck away to the real weapon catch and looted many rare and famed weapons over the next 9 days. Attack on Black Pearl Island February 9, 1736- February 11, 1736 Now we be in need of ships and we know just where to find some. Black Pearl Island is home to some of the most powerful ships in the Caribbeean. Once the navy capture a powerful ship like the pearl the ship is brought to the island to keep pirates from steeling any ships. As we arrive we are greeted by a navy fleet. We don't know how they got there but crew men began to think we had a spy on the ship. Some of the crew even began to accuse captain hobo of being a spy. Hobo immediately drops the idea by telling the crew to man a cannon. As we sail towards the fleet I begin to worry this is a battle not even the Scarlet Dragon can handle. The fleet was lead by the mighty Goliath. Hobo orders the crew to load the best ammo they got. Dozens of fury gunners rush to the main cannons awaiting orders. Hobo drove the ship strait into the Goliaths hull and one of the Goliaths masts falls onto the Scarlet Dragons hull. Men climbed across as fighting off the Goliaths crew and taking controll of the ship. Plunderskull and a small crew defeated the Goliaths crew and drove the ship towards the other ships. The Goliath would hold off the fleet while the rest of the Scarlet Dragons crew went to get the other ships. Cannon towers fired at us as soon as we got in range. We open fired on the towers but they stood strong. We couldn't stand much more of it. Then all of a sudden we had thought Hobo had lost it. He was dumping loads and loads of some green fluid all over the ship. I put a finger in the fluid to see what it was and as it entered my mouth I could tast something bitter. Then I felt it, I shruk about 3 inches. Now I knew what Hobo was doing. He was going to shrink the ship to fit under the bridges. Hobo odered all the crew to drink a bottle of shrinkin grog. We were all soon were 2 inches. We went right under the bridges and grew normal almost immediately when we reached the ship docks. Men ran onto the ship sailing out. Now we had about 12 ships with about same ammount of power as the Pearl. Lets just say it was a massacre out there. Navy towers were blowing to bit and soldiers were running for their life. When we got out of the fort it seems like Plunderskull did his job. The fleet was now underwater and the Goliath sailed towards us. We decided to steel all the loot on the Goliath and just leave it there because some of the crew be superstitious and coming back with 13 ships may lead to bad luck. We did it and our army was ready. But although we should be celebrating we kept having that haunting question in the back of our minds, "could we have a spy aboard the ship?" Scarlet Dragon Mutiny February 15, 1736- Febuary,16,1736 We just ported on land and the main attack on Port Royal would begin. The plan was to assassinate Becket and finish off the EITC once and for all. The attack would begin in one week and in that weeks time we could fially let our guards down. Big mistake. I woke to find Hobos box castle in flames. The crew were fighting one another and trying to kill each other. There was only one explanation... Mutiny. I run to the castle and find Hobo fighting an officer. We run out of the castle and Hobo tells me Mercer was on the island and is trying to escape. If he escapes the EITC could find out the location of our hidden island and they would lead an attack. Mercer convinced some of the crew men to start a mutiny against hobo as a distraction. Hobo ordered me to stop Mercer from reaching the escape ships. I run into a crowd of mutineers and use sweep on their legs knocking them down and thanks to my venomous sword it poisoned and killed them. I then see Mercer turn a corner. As I turn the corner I come face to face with Mercers sword. Mercer swings but I duck and pull out my sword. I then blocked his next attack and I lunged forward. He jumped backwards and fell over a log. When he fell he lost his sword but he gets up and pulled out a knife. He then kicked me in the leg and pushed me into the Hobo Caves. Then he pulled out a grenade and throws it at the exit. The explosion caused the exit to collapse. Now I'm stuck inside the caves with no way out. All of a sudden I hear something fly past my ear. Then again and again. I light one of my matches to find thousands and thousands of bats. The matches must have made them angry because suddenly they all began to attack me. I run into another room full of traps. It took me about an hour to get past the traps but when I did I found another room. As I open the door a dart shoots out of the wall near me inches away from my head. I open the door carefully this time. I find an old mine cart and I hop in. The cart took me to a secret cavern right under the island. I see a ladder and climb out of the cavern and back to the top. What I see makes me almost want to climb back down there. Bodies of crewmen lay all over the ground. Hobo had a bullet in his arm and the ships doctor is wraping up the wound. The escape ship was gone and so was Mercer. Hobo orders the men to get ready a huge attack would soon be on this island. Hobo island invasion Febuary,18,1736- Febuary,25,1736 Today is Hobos birthday and we were planning to throw him a surprise party. We have searched for him for hours but we couldn't find him. Finally we found him in the bar completely drunk sleeping on a mountain of empty rum glasses. Yesterday Hobo was summoned to Port Royal to sign a treaty with Becket. We woke Hobo up and took him over to the ship where the crew was waiting to surprise him. We entered the room and even I was suprised. Instead of the crew jumping out at us they were dead on the floor. I remember stepping in a pool of blood from a nearby crew member. They all had been stabbed by some kind of poisonous dagger. There I see Plunderskull trapped under a crew members body. He is still breathing but the poison is still in his blood. We run out of the cabin to go find help but then we see it. An EITC fleet with about 200 war frigates, 500 war galleons, 10 Ship of the Lines, and the Endevor. The final battle was here. We hurry back to the town and warn the others. All of our army run to the beach. The ships have already Sri Ed off the men when we got there. We charge into battle and hobo tells me he is going to go help Plunderskull. An officer charges me but I parry his attack. Then I see Mercer and I run after him. He turns and throws a knife at me. I dodged the blade and our weapons clash. I see blood on his knife and realize he was the one who killed the crew. I try to sweep but he ducks under the attack and attacks my legs. I jump over the swipe at my legs and we clash together again. He then knocks me down and disarms me. I close my eyes and make my last prayer. Then he makes his final slash towards me... I open my eyes and see Hobos dog biting and scratching him. I crawl over to Mercers shoes and tie the laces together, I then stand up and draw my weapon. He begins to charge forward but he falls over and I ready to strike him down. Right before I finish him an officer charges me and I stab him and turn to see Mercer is gone. I hurry back to Hobo and see that Plunderskull is ok. We walk out of the Medic tent and hear explosions all over the island. The sun is setting now and soldiers are blasting away the men. We fight for a whole week and didn't stop for any breaks. We head to the docks to see all our ships are destroyed. Hobo orders every one to retreat to the hidden docks. Everyone runs into the Hobo caves and hurries to the Dragon. Soldiers block off the caves exit so the only way out is the docks. Then out of the shadows came the slimy toad himself Lord Cutler Becket. At his side stands Mercer and in front of him is a firing squad awaiting orders. Behind them is the secret dock which meant we had to get past them to reach the docks. We wouldnt stand a chance getting past the firing squad. Becket demands we surrender and we may have a chance to live. All of a sudden the whole cave began shake. Explosions could be heard right above our heads. The cave began to shake and the celing began to collapse seperating us from Becket. Becket heads to our escape ship and leaves the island. Soon all the EITC began to leave the island. For a second we thought we won. We were greatly wrong. More explosions could be heard above the underground cave. We thought it was an earthquake but then we begin to realize the whole island was sinking. Powder kegs blew up causing a small earthquake making the old volcano explode. The explosion from the volcano was so strong we began to sink. Hobo and I swam through a small hole escaping the cave and we floated to the surface. Where Hobo island used to be was now just dust... Afterwards Hobo and Sharkkidd got picked up by a passing ship in a few days in the water. They returned to Tortuga and rested for many months before continuing their adventures. The EITC continued on with their business and Becket soon took over Port Royal. Hobo island can be seen every 5 years on Hobos birthday (February,18). It will always appear in the middle of the Hobo Seas. In 2 months a passing by ship finds Plunderskulls body and he is soon revived by Tia Dalma. The battle may have been lost but this act of bravery would soon lead to another war known as The War Against Piracy. Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO